pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Chickaletta
|image = Chickaletta.png |imagecaption = |species = Chicken |gender = Female |age = Unknown |status = Alive |nicknames = Chicky Little Chicken |position = Mayor Goodway's Pet, Purse Chicken, Deputy Mayor of Adventure Bay |debut = Pup a Doodle Do |Likes = Mayor Goodway, eating corn among other things, her rubber ducky, playing with Marshall, jumping rope, dancing, playing Pup Pup Boogie, sleeping in Mayor Goodway's purse, sleeping, hanging out on Farmer Yumi's farm, pecking things, hunting & eating worms, practicing Hen-Kido |Dislikes = Being surprised, losing her rubber ducky, cabin beetles}} Chickaletta is Mayor Goodway's pet chicken that she carries around in her purse. Chickaletta is Mayor Goodway's pet Purse Chicken who the Mayor dotes on and pampers. Chickaletta is often seen with Mayor Goodway, either in her purse or assisting the Mayor in various activities. However occasionally Chickaletta likes to visit her friends Bettina, Garbie, and the other chickens at Farmer Yumi's Farm or hang out with the Pups at the Lookout. In Pups' Adventures in Babysitting, Mayor Goodway reveals and confirms that Chickaletta is the Deputy Mayor of Adventure Bay, making her the only animal outside the Pups (who act as the town's emergency services) to hold an official position in Adventure Bay. Although she can flap her wings, she is not able to fly as far as other birds like the Seagulls, Eagles, Fuzzy, Little Hooty, or Mama Hooty and is incapable of true flight. Though normally peaceful, in Pup-Fu!, it is revealed that Chickaletta is a practitioner of the martial art, Hen-kido which she eventually masters by the end of the episode, to the point she is capable of breaking a solid wooden board with a singe peck. She is good friends with the Pups (especially Marshall who birds like her are known to be fond of) and has a more friendly less antagonistic relationship with them than Cali. However like Cali she is somewhat spoiled and shares a love of eating. Possibly due to their similar personalities, she and Cali have an playful rivalry with one another. Befitting her origins as a country fowl, Chickaletta enjoys hanging out at Yumi's Farm and behaving like a normal chicken. As a result, she is good friends with Bettina, Garbie, and Yumi's Chickens and enjoys square dancing, which goes along great with her owner's hobby of play a washtub bass. Like her owner and the Pups, she likes playing Pup Pup Boogie and is surprisingly a skilled dancer. Though she generally tolerates her owner's personality and habit of doting on her, sometimes she can get tired of it, possibly explaining her visits to Yumi's Farm & the Lookout are her way of getting some space and some time to herself. Most of the time however she usually prefers to just do her own thing and generally ignores what's going on, especially if she is too busy sleeping or eating. She seems to have gotten used to being rescued by the PAW Patrol, as she remains calm and generally oblivious to the danger she finds herself in, unlike her owner who generally panics. She has even been known to fall asleep during situations where she is in danger (though when it is practical and/or safe for her to do so) to the point of sleeping even through rescues, such as in Pups Save an Eagle when she falls to sleep almost immediately after the Mayor's Backpack (which she was traveling in) fell off a cliff and end up hanging on a branch. This indicates that she is so used to being rescued that she realizes the PAW Patrol will come rescue her and that she simply decides to take a nap while waiting to be rescued. Despite this Chickaletta is not completely fearless, as revealed in Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot, Mayor Goodway claims that Chickaletta does not like bugs, which is later proven when she pecks a cabin beetle inside of Wild Wilbur's old cabin and freaks out after she realizes what it is. As a practitioner of Hen-Kido she has shown enough dedication to her training that she is now a Master of Hen-Kido. Chickaletta can be distinguished from other chickens by an anklet she wears on her right ankle. As a result of her pampered lifestyle, Chickaletta occasionally seen wearing clothes designed to fit her in some episodes, such as a raincoat and hat, a life vest, cowgirl hat, an Easter Bunny Hood, a Pirate costume (complete with eyepatch), a Cheerleader outfit (complete with pompoms), a shower cap, Pup Scout uniform, and her Hen-kido dōgi. *"Ba GERK!" Category:Characters Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Secondary Animals Category:Chickens Category:Secondary Pets Category:Important Females Category:Living at City Hall